Rage of the Titans
After Kratos freed Prometheus from his torment upon Typhon's Mountain, he burned in the Fires of Olympus and Gaia then gave Kratos his ashes. That granted Kratos the Rage of the Titans. The player activated that power by pressing L3 and R3 at once (Touching the Greek's Helmet in PSVita). When activated, Kratos' body surged with intense flames, his attacks did double damage, and he became resistant to enemy damage. He was also immune to any side effects that were caused by creatures that attacked when Rage wasn't on, like being knocked back by enemy attacks or turned to stone. Thereby, his attacks were never interrupted when in Rage Mode. Late in the game, just before Kratos fought the Kraken, Gaia gave him the fires that Zeus started when he destroyed Sparta, which then made the Rage of the Titans' power even stronger: it tripled damage and reduced damage that was taken to one fourth. Upon obtaining the Rage of the Titans ability, an icon in the form of a Greek centurion's helmet appeared on the bottom of the screen, and the "plume" of the helmet represented Kratos' Rage of the Titans Meter. While Rage of the Titans was active, the meter continually drained. It could then be replenished by fighting well, or by obtaining Gold Orbs. Gaia also told Kratos whenever the meter was totally full. Unlike Rage of the Gods, that ability could be activated at any time so long as the meter was partially filled, and could be turned off at the player's discretion without the bar draining completely. When they obtained the Urn of Prometheus during gameplay, players could use the infinite Rage of the Titans ability during Bonus Play. * If you were turned to stone, you could immediately use Rage of the Titans to save yourself. That was specially useful if you were turned to stone in mid-air. Abilities *'Titan's Rage Activate/Deactivate' - Press L3 and R3 simultaneously to call forth the Rage of the Titans. Pressing it again will then turn the power off. L3 + R3''' (Touch the helmet in PSVita) *'Prometheus' Flare''' - Press L1 to unleash a fiery burst that will knock back nearby enemies. '''''L1 *'Prometheus' Torment' - Press square and continue holding to perform a continuous blazing radial attack. (Kratos' Blades of Athena must be at level 4 or above to perform this ability.) Square, hold square *'Prometheus' Inferno' - When the combo meter is 25 or greater, hold L1 to release a fiery torrent of pain that will damage surrounding enemies. (Kratos' Blades of Athena must be at level 5 to perform this ability.) Hold L1 Gallery Rage of the Titans.jpg rott gow2.png|Kratos acquiring the Rage of the Titans. 420212154_5f585aad77_o.jpg|rage of titan Trivia *When the Rage Meter was completely empty, the helmet icon was not even visible. *The Rage of the Titans made Kratos immune to petrification, and, if he was already petrified, activating the Rage freed him, without having the player shake the analog joystick. *That power also liberated him from almost any situation in which the player needed to shake the joystick, like the sticky web of the Nymphs, the grapples of Cursed Legionnaires, the magic-stealing attack of the Priests, etc. *After a boss battle, the Rage meter was automatically filled. *When Rage of the Titans was activated and the player used Poseidon's Rage, Kratos' body did not appear charred. *While Rage of the Titans was active, the Hit Counter did not drop unless either Prometheus' Flare or Prometheus' Inferno was used. That made achieving the '500 Combo' PSN Trophy infinitely easier if the Urn of Prometheus was used in Bonus Play. *When the player activated the Rage of the Titans, it caused a small startup drain around 1/10 of the meter. *Whenever Kratos uses Prometheus Inferno, he could be seen banging his chest if one would look close enough. de: Zorn der Titanen Category:Rage Abilities Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items Category:God of War II Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection Category:Powers Category:Ability